Tight Spaces and Shifting
by angelelaura
Summary: A Dean/Bela one-shot...A little something I got the idea for from No Exit when Dean wished he'd "cleaned the pipes"...but in this Dean's trapped like that in a wall space, and Jo's replaced with Bela because I wanted some hatred thrown into the mix...


_AN:- So imagine they're stuck in a wall, maybe a ghosty just like the one in No Exit's over powered them and stuck them in a little hole and they're waiting to be rescued...meanwhile Dean's uncomfortable, trapped and with a woman he hates...my idea of a hot premise...  
_

Tight Spaces and…Shifting

* * *

"I really hate you."

"I'm aware."

"No. I mean…I _really_ hate you." He continued, "It's a serious, loathing the very sight of you kind of hate."

"Really?" she scoffed, making Dean confused. "Because there's one part of your anatomy that seems to like me very much right now." she explained.

Dean paused. He'd really hoped she wouldn't notice that. "That's a completely natural reaction to what's happening. It's called friction, sweetheart." It was partly true, they were in a confined space, and any attempt either of them made to get out meant they got closer together. "And for your information, he hates you just as much as I do." he covered.

After a very long silence neither had managed to get themselves free and Dean hadn't managed to reign in his aching hard on either.

"So he hates me, does he?"

"Well, you're not helping." he mumbled.

"What _are_ you talking about, Dean?" she asked. He could almost _hear_ her eyes roll.

"You…shifting." he whined.

"Shifting?" she repeated indignantly, however she _was_ amused now. He was seriously uncomfortable. "Like this?" she asked as she raised herself onto her tiptoes, only to set herself back down on the ground again slowly. It caused Dean's erection to slide against her rounded, pert bottom.

He bit back his groan. "I swear to God, Bela." He stressed every single word painfully. "I _will _kill you when we get out of here."

"Idle threats don't scare me, Dean."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise…to return the favour."

"Excuse me?" she said trying for the first time to turn her body so she could lean her head far enough back to see him. She couldn't, but once again her movements caused more of the friction Dean had been talking about earlier.

"Well, you're trying to kill me now." he said between clenched teeth. He roughly turned her head to face forwards again and then grabbed hold of her hips to try and prevent her moving against him. "So it's only fair I do the same later. But you know…actually kill you."

"Cute, Dean. But it's not really the same level of killing, is it?" she retorted.

"You have no idea. You can't feel this." he said thrusting against her simply to show her how hard he was, not really thinking about it or expecting a reaction.

"I'm pretty sure I can." she said with a heavy breath.

Her voice snapped Dean out of his haze straight away, and he smirked. Experimentally he thrust against her again and this time she gasped. _She actually gasped._ This was great, Dean thought. Had he finally found a way to get back at Bela? A way to tease her and yank her down from that high horse she was permanently on?

Where his hands were on Bela's hips was giving him some leverage and he _loved _the feel of a woman's hips curved beneath his palms, but there wasn't much space to move back enough to really give it to her, and boy did he want to _really _give it to her. So he let go of her hips and pushed her hard into the wall in front of them. He laid his arms above her head on the brick and pulled his lower body away, only to violently push back against her.

Now she was actually moaning each time he dry humped her. Her hips were going to be bruised from where he was crushing her body harshly into the wall, but she didn't care. He was grunting loudly into her ear, getting carried away with his game, and she was almost coming from the sensation he was creating. 'God' he thought, 'What would it be like if we actually had that angry sex she suggested?'

His hand slipped on the wall so he decided to drop it completely, and find her outer thigh with it. He ran his hand around her leg until it was on the inner part and then grazed up 'til he hit her centre. If he could think straight at that moment in time then he wouldn't have been able to believe she was letting him do this to her. But right now he had a one-track mind.

His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. He now only thrust against her occasionally just to surprise her, most of the time he was just holding her close or grinding into her slowly. It was killing him, but it was sweet torture. His head leant on her shoulder as he tried to control himself, but God the noises she made when he started rubbing her lace-covered mound. He never made a move to go underneath her panties; he wanted to see if he could make her come just like this. He wanted to see if he really was that good…

…He was.

* * *

_AN:- Let me know what you think, I was a massive fan of Bela at the time I wrote this (which was like Season 3), but not so much anymore so I doubt whether I'll write another one-shot with her in it, unless I get a muse to write an angry sex scene lol_


End file.
